Always Loving You
by Chieno
Summary: Karya orisinil EegHaa Kiirei Aoii SoRra


Pagi yang sangat cerah,, namun terganggu dengan bunyi alarm yang begitu nyaring, terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah..

#kriinggggggggggggg#Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga.

"Amuuu,, bangunn,, sudah jam berapa ini, nanti kamu telat ke sekolah"Teriak Mama dari lantai satu rumahku.

"Iyaa, iya Ma, Amu bangun sekarang"Balasku pada Mama.

Perkenalkan, namaku Amu Hinamori, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Amu, aku adalah siswa kelas 2 di SMU Horikoshi Gakuen..

Aku adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja yang bersekolah di sekolah kalangan elit karena beasiswa..Mamaku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga

biasa, dan Ayah ku adalah Dokter di rumah sakit Pertamina #ngacooo.. maksudnya di Rumah Sakit Midorikawa khusus untuk penderita Kanker

Leukimia (Pekerjaan yang Mulia banget ^^),, rasanya perkenalannya cukup, aku harus mandi dan bergegas ke sekolah.

"Pagi Ma.."Ucapku pada mama sambil mencium pipinya

"Pagi juga sayang, ayo di makan rotinya, terus berangkat biar gak telat ke sekolah., Mirai sudah menunggumu di depan."Balas Mama padaku

"Papa mana Ma? "Tanyaku pada Mama

"Sudah ke Rumah Sakit, tadi ada telepon penting dari sana"Jawab Mama.

"Baik Ma, aku berangkat dulu yah" Kataku pada Mama sambil berlari

"Hati-hati yah"Ucap Mama melanjutkan sarapan

"Pagi Mirai,, maaf ya lama menungguku"Ucapku pada Mirai

"Pagi Amu..ayo kita berangkat"Balasnya padaku

"Ayo.."Jawabku

Mirai adalah temanku sejak kecil kami selalu bersama-sama, rumah kami pun bersebelahan, Tapi berbeda denganku, Mirai sangat

cantik dan manis, juga feminim, banyak pria yang suka dengannya. Tidak seperti aku, yang biasa-biasa saja, kata Mama sih aku cantik

(omongannya gak bisa di percaya),. Sesampainya di sekolah, si Ikuto tsukiyomi mulai membuat masalah lagi. dia adalah teman sekelasku dan

juga musuhku, dia selalu saja menggangguku tiap hari, walaupun aku suka padanya tapi dengan sikapnya yang selalu jahil membuatku selalu

bertengkar dengannya tiap dengan anak lain dia begitu baik.. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Pagi Mirai"Ucap ikuto pada Mirai

"Pagi ikuto"Balas Mirai sambil tersenyum

"Dan pagi juga Amu, seperti biasa yah kamu tetap biasa-biasa saja, sekali-sekali dandan donk"Ledek Ikuto padaku

"Suka-sukaku donk, kok kamu yang repot "Balasku padanya

"Idihh,, galakk amat sih temanmu Mirai"Ucap Ikuto pada Mirai

"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem teruss ah,, mending kalian pacaran aja cocok kok"Ucap mirai sambil senyum-senyum

"Whattt,, pacaran dengan lelaki jelek ini,, gak deh, Mirai jangan becanda donk" Kataku pada Mirai

"Ogah deh pacaran sama cewek galak kayak Amu tar aku di makan, hahahahaha" Ledeknya sambil lari

"Ikutooooo,, nyebelin banget sih kamu, awas yah tar ku balasss" Teriakku padanya

"sudah-sudah kok berantem terus sih tiap hari,"Ucap Mirai padaku,,

"Diaa duluan yang selalu meledekku, apa dia benci padaku sampe-sampe tiap hari menggangguku"Ucapku lagi pada Mirai

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita ke kelas"Balas Mirai padaku

Jika bisa aku ingin sekali menjadi gadis manis seperti Mirai,, feminim, dan tentu saja di sukai banyak orang, bayangkan saja sampai

umur 17 tahun aku belum pernah sama sekali pacaran ataupun di tembak seorang pria, pernah sekali saat kelas 1 SMA ada pria yang bilang

suka padaku tapi karena Ikuto terus terusan mengganggu,, pria itu membatalkan bilang suka padaku, apa sih mau Ikuto, gak jelas banget, selalu

menggangguku..

"Mirai, sore nanti kita pergi ke Shibuya mau gak?"tanyaku pada Mirai

"Boleh, sekalian kita belanja,sudah lama kan kita tidak belanja."Balas Mirai padaku

"Aku ikutt donkk Mirai,,"Ujar Ikuto tiba-tiba

"Gak bolehh, kamu gak usah ikut-ikutan segala,ini khusus untuk cewe,"Jawabku padanya

"Huftttt,, Amu pelit banget, ya udah deh tar aku lewat sana aja, siapa tau ketemu kalian"Ujar ikuto sambil berlalu pergi

"Amu jahat dehh"Ucap Mirai menggodaku

"Ukhh,, Mirai jangan mulai dehh"Ucapku cemberutt

" kita jadi pergi kan?"tanya Miraii

"Tentu saja jadi, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah bentar kita langsung ke sana saja yah, biar nanti aku yang telpon Mama"Balasku lagi pada Mirai

"Baiklah, Amu'' Sahutnya

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Mirai langsung pergi menuju Shibuya,, pertama-tama kami pergi ke toko buku membeli peralatan yang

kami perlukan, kemudian kami pergi ke toko baju.

"Amu,, Kita beli baju yang ini yuk,, modelnya untuk sahabat, kembar, dan juga manis banget"Kata Mirai menarik tanganku

"Wahhhh,, maniss banget, boleh kita beli samaan yah bajunya"Kataku sambil tersenyum

Setelah berbelanja kami singgah makan siang di sebuah cafe,,

"Lelah banget habis belanja sebanyak ini"Ucap Mirai padaku sambil minum ice Soda pesanannya

"Iyaa,, melelahkan, tapi seru,, hahah"Kataku sambil tertawa

"Amuuuu,, tar kamu gendut lho makan cake sebanyak itu"Sahut Mirai

"Gak kok, sampai sekarang masih baik-baik saja kann"Kataku lagi

"Rasanya beban hilang yah kalo lihat kamu tersenyum, kalau aku pria aku pasti sudah menjadikan Amu pacarku"Sahut Mirai sambil tersenyum

"Blushhhh,,,justru aku yang iri sama kamu,"Sahutku dalam hati

"Oh iya Mirai aku ke toko itu sebentar yah, aku lupa membeli cake pesanan Mama"Sahutku pada Mirai

"Baiklah aku tunggu di sini yah, hati-hati menyeberangnya Amu, siang hari sangat padat"Jawabnya lagi

"Iyaa,,iyaa. aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi"Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar

Lalu lintas hari ini sangat padat, menyeberangpun sulit, saat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala aku bergegas menyeberang,

tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak berjalan lama lampu tanda pejalan berhenti keburu menyala, dari tikungan jalan Shibuya, sebuah motor melaju

dengan sangat cepat. tabrakan pun tidak sempat di hindari,

#Bruuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkk#Aku tertabrak oleh motor itu, aku terhempas sampai di terotoar, darah segar mengalir dari kepalaku,

Orang-orang langsung mengerumuniku, motor itu langsung lari tak bertanggung jawab, pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku tak

sadarkan diri..

Mirai pov

"Amu kok lama banget yah, atau ku susul saja yah"Kataku dalam hati. sambil berjalan menuju toko kue di depan jalan

"Ada apa yah, kok ramai banget di situ, apa ada pertunjukan?"Lanjutnya

"Permisi, ada apa yah kenapa ramai begini?"Tanyaku pada seorang yang berada di dekatku

"Seorang gadis SMA tertabrak di perempatan Shibuya oleh pengendara motor yang ugal-ugalan"Katanya lagi

"Dimana sekarang anak SMA itu Bu.?"tanyaku lagi

"Masih di perempatan sana, masih menunggu Ambulance datang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, dia terluka cukup parah di kepalanya"Lanjut

Ibu itu lagi

Karena penasaran aku maju ke depan untuk melihat gadis SMA yang tertabrak tersebut. Namun ternyata yang kudapati adalah Amu,

sahabatku yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan dengan luka parah di kepalanya..

#Brukk,,belanjaanku dan Amu terjatuh ketanah#

"Amuuuuu,,?"Ucapku, berjalan mendekati Amu

"Amuuuuu,, kenapa jadi begini, tolong panggil Ambulance segera, Amu bisa mati kalau terlambat"Teriakku menangis sambil memeluk Amu

"Kenapa kalian cuma diam, tolong panggil Ambulance,,tolong"tangisku semakin keras, baju dan tanganku penuh oleh darah Amu.

"Amuu,, ayo buka matamu, buka matamuu Amu, sebentar lagi Ambulance akan datang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. bertahannlah sebentar lagi,,

jangan tinggalkan aku Amu"Ujarku terisak-isak memeluk tubuh Amu yang tidak bergerak..

Amu Pov

Aku tak mengingat apapun, yang ku ingat hanyalahh aku tertabrak oleh motor, Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri..

"Ukhh,, badanku sakit"Ucapku begitu tersadar,

"Amu, kamu sudah bangun sayang?..bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"Tanya Mama

"Mama? Mama di mana? Kenapa gelap Ma, tolong nyalakan lampunya, Amu gak bisa lihat Mama"Ucapku lagi

"Mama ada di sampingmu sayang, apa kamu tidak bisa melihat Mama?"Tanya Mama

"Amu tidak bisa lihat Ma, semuanya gelap, Amu butaa.. tiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk kkkkkkkk!"Teriakku ketakutan

"Tenang Amu,Tenang"Ujar Mama sambil memelukkku

"Amu takut Ma, Amu takut, sekarang Amu buta, Amu tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa"Lanjutku menangis d pelukan Mama

"Tenang sayang, tenang, kamu pasti bisa melihat lagi"Ujar Mama terus memelukku

Amu's Parents POV

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan Amu Dokter?"Tanya papa pada Dokter

"Kami sudah memeriksanya, sepertinya benturan keras saat tabrakan kemarin membuat sistem syaraf matanya rusak,"Jawab dokter

"Jadi Amu akan buta selamanya Dokter?"Lanjut Mama lagi

"Tidak,, Amu bisa melihat kembaali jika ada donor mata yang cocok dengan Amu, kami akan berusaha mencari donor mata untuk Amu"Jawab

Dokter

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter, kami permisi dulu ke kamar Amu"Lanjut Papa

"Silahkan, tetapi, saya minta tolong, kondisi Amu sangat down sekarang, kita harus memberinya semangat"Lanjut Dokter sebelum kami keluar

"Baik Dokter"Lanjut Papa

Amu Pov

Ketakutan mencekam diriku, aku menghadapi kenyataan kecelakaan itu membuatku buta dan tak bisa melihat apapun selain

kegelapan, ketakutan menyelimutiku, apa aku akan buta selamanya? Air mata mulai meleleh di pipiku, aku sangat membenci orang yang sudah

menabrakku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Amu?"Panggil Mama,,

"Iya Ma,ada apa?"Jawabku, aku menjawab tampa menoleh karena tidak bisa melihat Mama

"Papa sudah kembali ke Rumah Sakit, Mama akan menemanimu di sini"Ucap Mama.

"Ma, Mama menangis?"tanyaku pada Mama.

"Tidak sayang, Mama tidak menangiss"Lanjut Mama memegang tanganku

"Amu takut Ma, Amu tidak akan melihat dunia lagi, "Jawabku. Air mata mulai melelh di pipiku

"Jangan takut Amu, Amu pasti bisa melihat lagi, jika ada donor mata yang cocok Amu bisa melihat lagi, Amu harus percaya"Lanjut Mama lagi

"Amu percaya Ma"Balasku pada Mama. Entah mengapa, ucapan Mama membuatku sedikit lebih tenang, Aku percaya akan ucapan Mama,

Mama tidak mungkin berbohong padaku.

"Ma, boleh Amu duduk di taman Rumah sakit? Amu bosan di kamar ini terus"Tanyaku pada Mama

"Tentu saja boleh, Ayo Mama akan membantumu"

Walapun tak bisa melihat , tetapi rasanya sangat tenang di sini, bau bunga dan suara orang lalu lalang terdengar dan tercium dengan

jelas. Sejenak aku melupakan ketakutanku akan kebutaanku..

"Pasti sangat indah, walau tak bisa melihah aku tau taman ini sangat indah"Gumammu dalam hati

"Amu..?"Panggil seseorang

"Mirai? itu kamu? aku sangat merindukanmu Mirai,"Jawabku, Aku mencari-cari asal suara Mirai

"Amu, benarkah kamu tak bisa melihat sekarang?"Tanya Mirai

"Iya, aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan"Jawabku datar padanya

"Ohh Amuu, Maafkan aku, harusnya aku ikut menemanimu, pasti takkan terjadi seperti ini, kamu pasti sangat menderita"Jawab Mirai sambil

menangis

"Ini bukan salahmu Mirai, semua ini salah pengendara motor itu"Balasku, Aku kembali menangis

"Tenanglah Amu, kamu pasti bisa melihat kembali, aku akan selalu menjadi matamu sampai kamu bisa melihat kembali,"Imbuhnya

"Terima kasih Mirai"Balasku padanya

"Amu, aku datang bersama Ikuto, katanya dia juga ingin ikut melihat keadaanmu, kalian bicaralah dulu aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu

Amu"Lanjut Mirai

"Terima kasih Mirai"Lanjutku

"Haii Amu, bagaimana keadaanmu"Tanya Ikuto,dia duduk di sampingku

"Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap, kenapa ? kamu ingin meledekku lagi?"Jawabku padanya

"tentu saja tidak, aku bukan orang seperti itu, boleh ku tahu bagaimana kejadiannnya?"Tanya Ikuto padaku

Aku terdiam sejenak,,"Kemarin, saat aku menyeberang di perempatan Shibuya. ada pengendara motor yang ugal-ugalan, dia menabrakku

kemudian melarikan diri tampa bertanggung jawab, mungkin aku lebih bisa memaafkannya kalau pengendara motor skuter biru itu lebih

bertanggung jawab padaku"Imbuhku pada Ikuto

"Skuter biru, perempatan Shibuya?"Tanyanya lagi

"Iya, skuter biru yang menabrakku kemarin"Lanjutku tampa curiga

#sejenak Ikuto berfikir# "Amu, Maafkan aku, pengendara skuter biru itu adalah aku,, tetapi aku tidak tahu kemarin itu kamu, karena ketakutan

aku langsung lari meninggalkan gadis yang ku tabrak"Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku

"Jadii,, itu kamu, ? "Tanyaku seakan tak percaya..aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya

"Aku benci padamu, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, kau membuatku buta, tak bisa melihat apa-apa, pergi dari sini, jangan muncul

lagi di depanku!"Teriakku mengusirnya. membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku melihat kami dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi aku tak

tahu dan tak mau tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku Amu, aku sangatt menyesal, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu,"Lanjutnya lagi

"Pergi dari sini, aku takk ingin mendengar penjelasannu"Teriakku sambil menangis..

"Ada apa Amu?"Tanyaa Mirai yang baru kembali membeli minuman,dia terlihat bingung lalu memelukku yang sedang menangis.

"Miraii, usirr priaa ini, aku tak ingin melihat ataupun mendengar ucapannya, diaa yang membuatku buta seperti ini, usirr dia Mirai, Ku

mohonn"Ucapku pada Miraii,,

"Apa maksudmu Amu?"Tanya Mirai dengan wajah bingung

"Dia orang yang menabrakku kemarin Mirai, dia satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kebutaan yang ku alami"Jawabku terus

menangis

"Jadi, maksudmu, orang itu adalah Ikuto?"Tanya Mirai memandang Ikuto seakan-akan tak percaya

"Iya, itu aku, kemarin aku sangat ketakutan melihat gadis yang ku tabrak, tampa sadar aku pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang ternyata adalah

Amu, maafkan aku Amu, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah merenggut penglihatanmu,"Ucap Ikuto menyesal

"Pergi dari sini, ku mohon Mirai, usir dia dari sini,"Ucapku menangis di pelukan Mirai

"Baik Amu,, Ikuto, tolong pergilah dari sini, Amu sudah cukup menderita, biarlah Amu menenangkan dirinya, nanti aku yang akan bicara

dengannya"Kata Mirai pada Ikuto

"Baiklah Mirai, aku mengerti,aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan kembali tiap hari untuk memastikanmu baik-baik saja sampai kamu bisa melihat

kembali, aku berjanji"Ucap Ikuto padaku lalu berlalu pergi.

"Pergiiiiiiii... dan jangan kembali,"Ucapku, aku terus menangis, dan Mirai terus memelukku sampai aku tenang

"Amu, tenanglah, Ikuto sudah pergi.."Kata Mirai padaku

"Aku takutt Mirai, kenapa harus Ikuto bukan orang lain"Ucapku terisak-isak

"Tenanglah, ayo kembali ke kamar, kamu harus beristirahat"Jawab Mirai membantuku berjalan

Orang yang menabrakku adalah Ikuto, entah aku harus memaafkan atau membencinya, sekarang bahkah aku tidak bisa melihat

apapun selain gelap, aku hanya berharap akan ada donor mata untukku.. Esok harinya aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani perawatan

jalan di rumah., sesampainya di rumah aku tak banyak bicara. hanya sering duduk sendiri termenung di kamarku.

"Amu, jangan duduk di situ nak, nanti kamu masuk angin duduk di depan jendela tiap hari,"Ucap Mama membelaiku

"Tidak apa Ma, Amu baik-baik saja"Kataku pada Mama

"Ma, Mama di mana, Amu ingin ambil air minum."Panggilku sambil berjalan meraba-raba tembok. tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik

lenganku

"Awas,, kamu akan jatuh dari tangga kalau terus melangkah maju"Ucapnya marah

"Ikuto? mau apa lagi kamu ke sini, aku sudah bilang jangan muncul-muncul lagi di depanku!"Bentakku kesal

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa, aku sudah berjanji di rumah sakit dan akan ku tepati, orang tuamu juga sudah mengijinkanmu untuk

menjagamu,"Balas Ikuto padaku dengan datar

"Aku gak perlu kamu untuk menjagaku, lebih baik kamu pergi, kamu tidak lebih dari cowo pengecut yang lari begitu berbuat salah"Balasku

kemudian berjalan meraba-raba menuju kamar, Aku tak ingin seperti ini, tetapi jika Ikuto di dekatku, kekesalanku dan kebencianku meluap-luap

padanya.

"Besok dan lusa, dan tiap hari aku akan terus datang untuk menemuimu, aku tak perduli walau kau mau benci padaku atau terus menolakku,

selama kamu belum bisa melihat, selama itu juga aku akan terus datang menjagamu"Ucap Ikuto lalu pergi

"Berhenti melakukan itu, jangan membuatku jadi lebih sedih daripada ini"Gumamku dalam hati

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan selama itu juga Ikuto tiap hari terus terusan datang untuk menemuiku, dan tiap hari juga dia mendapat

perlakuan kasar dariku,. Tetapi dia tidak menyerah, tiap hari dia terus datang, sekedar menyapa, membacakan cerita, menceritakan segala hal

yang lama tak ku lihat, dan lainnya, membuatku lama-kelamaan bisa menerima kehadirannya dan mulai membuka hati untuk memaafkannya,

kadang Mirai juga datang menemaniku saat aku butuh teman.

"Amu, gimana kabarmu hari ini?"Tanya Mirai padaku

"Baik, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Baguslah aku senang melihatmu bisa tersenyum lagi"Jawab Mirai,, walaupun tak bisa melihat tapi aku tahu bahwa Mirai pasti ikut tersenyum

juga.

"Aku juga merasa senang, dan tak merasa seperti orang buta, karena ada kamu dan Ikuto"Jawabku tampa sadar menyebut nama Ikuto

"Ikuto? wah wah wah, ada apa nih,, jangan-jangan sudah mulai jatuh cinta yah dengan Ikuto karena tiap hari datang kemari, kelihatannya Ikuto

juga suka padamu"Jawab Mirai menggodaku

"Apaan sih,, gak ada apa-apa kok. hanya saja, Paling tidak sekarang aku merasa lebih baik karena banyak orang yang bersamaku"Ucapku

mengalihkan perhatian, takut kalau Mirai bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ayolah Amu mengaku saja, kamu suka kan pada Ikuto, Buktinya kamu sekarang bisa menerima kehadiraanya"Jawab Mirai terus menggodaku

"Miraii,, jangan menggodaku dehh"Ucapku sambil memanyunkan pipiku

"Hahaha,, ternyataaa tumbuhh cinta di balik kebencianmu dengan Ikuto, aku turut senang Amu, karena kamu akan mendapatkan seseorang

yang baik dan serius menjagamu, nantinya aku pasti akan kesepian"Ucapnya sedih sambil memegang erat tanganku

"Mirai, kalaupun aku punya pacar, atau bahkan suami, kita akan selalu berteman sampai aku mati nanti,, dan aku sangat sayang padamu, kamu

tetap bersamaku dengan keadaanku yang tak bisa apa-apa, bahkan hanya bisa merepotkan kalian saja"Ucapku dengan membalas erat

memegang tangannya..

"Tentu saja tidak, mau keadaanmu buta,lumpuh, dan yang lainnya,walaupun bagimu merepotkan tapi bagiku tidak sama sekali, kamu adalah

temanku, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan aku juga sayang padamu,,"Ucap Mirai padaku.

"Terima kasih banyak Mirai, aku senang punya teman sepertimu"Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Terima kasih kembali Amu,, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yah, tuh Ikuto sudah datang, semangat yah"Katanya, kemudian memelukku dan pergi.

"Ikuto, tolong jaga Amu yah, aku pergi dulu"Ucap Mirai pada Ikuto sebelum pergi

"Baiklah Mirai, "Jawab Ikuto sambil tersenyum

Tampa sadar aku tersenyum entah karena aku memiliki Mirai, ataukah karena perkataan Mirai yang mengatakan bahwa aku

menyukai Ikuto, Aku malah menjadi bingung dan tak tahu harus bicara apa, hanya terus tersenyum dan tersenyum mengingatnya.. Ahhh aku

sudah gila rasanya tidak berhenti tersenyum...

Ikuto POv

"Hayo,, kenapa senyum senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan sudah gila yah?"Ledekku pada Amu.. waahh senyum Amu sangat tampa

sadar memerah

.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja"Balas Amu dengan wajah cemberutt

"Sekarang sudah gak galakk lagi yahh,, kan baguss kalau kita bisa dekat dan akrab, lebih baik lagi kalau kamu jadi.."Ucapku sambil menutup

mulutku, ahh bego banget sih, hampir aja keceplosan bicara

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"Tanya Amu bingung..

"Gak,, aku cm bilang kan bagus kalau kita bisa bicara lebih dekat, gak kena marah lagi tiap hari"Balasku pada Amu

''Ohh,,yah,,begitulahhh"Jawab Amu singkat.. Ku lihat wajah Amu sempat meemrah untuk sejenak,, jangan-jangan Amu juga suka padaku,. ahh,,

kalau memang benar gimana nih apa ku tembak saja sekarang. atau nanti aja. atau mungkin sekarang saja yah..

"Amu,, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"Tanyaku pada Amu..

"Silahkan, mau bicara tentang apa?"Tanya Amu balik padaku

"Nggg.. gini, kita kan sudah lamaa saling kenal, saling tahu diri masing-masing, sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menjadi..."Ucapku, namunn belum

selesai aku meminta Amu menjadi pacarku Mama Amu memanggilnya dengan berseri-seri

"Amuuuu,, pihak rumah sakit sudah mendapatkan donor mata untukmu"Ucap Mama Amu terengah-engah karena berlari senang

"Benarkah itu Ma?"Tanya Amu sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja benar, karena itu kita akan berangkat besok ke Amerika untuk Operasi donor matanya"Lanjut Mama Amu

"Amerika Ma? kenapa jauh sekali?"Tanya Amu lagi

"Iya,karena di sana lebih lengkap dan kita akan kembali lagi setelah kamu pulih nanti"Ucap Mama Amu sambil memeluk Amu

"Selamat yah Amu, akhirnya kamu bisa melihat lagi, "Ucapku sambil rasa kecewa karena gagal menyatakan perasaan pada

Amu

"Terima kasih Ikuto"Jawabnya datar. Ku lihat ada rona sedih di hati Amu, tetapi aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menunjukkan wajah sedih

sedangkan ini adalah kabar gembira untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit yah, besok aku dan Mirai akan mengantarmu ke bandara"Ucapku lagi padanya, kulihat Amu sedikit tersenyum,

membuatku jadi salah tingakah di buat gadis ini,..

"Hati-hati di jalan"Ucapnya tersenyum..

.Amu POV

"Amu ayo kita berangkat sayang"Ucap Mama padaku

"Baik Maa"Balasku pada Mama.. aku terus berharap Mirai dan Ikuto datang untuk mengantarku,

"Amuuu,, Maaf aku telat"Ucap seseorang

"Miraii?Akuu senang kamu datang,, apa Ikuto bersamamu, kemarin katanya dia akan datang bersamamu"tanyaku pada Mirai

"Ikuto? Aku tidak tahu, kemarin katanya pergi bersama tetapi dia tidak datang ke tempatku makanya ku menyusul kemari sendirian"Jawab

Mirai

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah, tunggu sampai aku kembali dan bisa melihat lagi"Ucapku pada Mirai

"Baiklah Amu, berhati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu"Ucap Mirai padaku, memelukku dan akupun berangkat, terpikir perasaan sedih saat Ikuto

tidak datang sesuai janjinya. Tetapi aku harus konsen pada penyembuhan mataku dulu.

2 bulan kemudian aku akan kembali ke Jepang, Katanya Mirai akan menjemputku di bandara saat aku sampai nanti,

"Mirai?"Kataku memanggil Mirai

"Amu? aku sangatt merindukanmu, selamat yah kamu sudah bisa melihat kembali"Ucapnya sambil memelukku

"Terima kasih Miraii"Ucapku membalas pelukannya

"Amu, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, aku tak menyampaikannya dari dulu karena aku tak ingin mengganggu pengobatanmu"Kata Mirai

"Ada apa Mirai?"Tanyaku lagi

"Ikuto. saat kamu akan berangkat dia bukannya tidak datang,tetapi dia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kemari, sejak saat itu Ikuto koma dan

belum sadar sampai sekarang,, pergilah menjenguknya Amu, karena Ikuto sangat mencintaimu,. kini giliranmu untuk menjaganya"Ucap Mirai

padaku

sejenak aku terdiam dan tak percaya akan kabar yang kudengar "Baiklah Mirai aku akan pergi menemui Ikuto, terima kasih banyak atas infonya,

aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"Ucapku memeluknya kemudian beranjak pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Ikuto di rawat

"Berhati-hatilah"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Sesampainya aku di rumah sakit, aku seakan tak percaya bahwa orang yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu adalah Ikuto, dia terlihat

lemah dan sangat tidak berdaya dengan infus dan selang obat di tubuhnya, air mataku mengalir.

"Apakah kamu Amu?tanya suara lembut seorang ibu

"Iya, aku Amu"Jawabku padanya

"Kalau begitu masuklah Nak, Ikuto banyak menceritakan tentangmu padaku, dan juga kesalahannya membuatmu pernah buta"Ucapnya, dan

ternyata dia adalah ibu Ikuto.

Mukaku memerah bahkan Ibu Ikuto tahu tentangku "Jadi bagaimana keadaan Ikuto Bibi?"tanyaku pada ibu Ikuto

"Yah, belum ada perkembangan,, Bibi hanya berharap dia cepat sadar kembali"Ucap ibu Ikuto dengan sedih

Karena itu setiap hari aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ikuto dengan harapan dia segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya. tak

terasa satu tahun telah berlalu.

"Haii Ikuto, gimana kabarmu pagi ini?"tanyaku pada Ikuto yang sedang tertidur, aku tau bahwa tak akan ada jawaban apapun dari Ikuto

"Sudah setahun kamu terus tertidur seperti ini, cepatlah bangun, dan kita bisaa kembali bertengkar"Lanjutku lagi

Aku duduk di sisi Ikuto, memegang tangannya,,tampa sadar air mataku mengalir,,,

"Cepatlah sadar Ikuto, Aku bahkan belum bilang padamu kalau aku juga menyukaimu"Ucapkuu di sela-sela tangisku

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, apa kamu tau Amu?"Ucap sebuah suara

"Aku juga suka padamu Ikuto"Ucapku membalasnya..

"Lhoo, suara siapa itu..? Ikuto? kamu sudahh sadarr? Jahatt banget sihh ngerjainn aku"Ucapku kesell mencubit lengannya

"Awww.. sakit tauu,,"Ringis Ikuto

"Kamu sudahh tidur selama setahun, aku lama nunggu kamu bangun"Ucapku padanya.

Ikuto menggenggam tanganku "Terima Kasih ya, kamu sudah menjagaku selama ini"Balas Ikuto padaku tersenyum

"Sama-sama, kemarin saat aku buta, kamu yang menjagaku"Balasku tersenyum

"Kalau begitu maukah kamu berjanji satu hal padaku?"Tanya Ikuto lagi

"Berjanji apa?"tanyaku bingung

"Berjanjilah kalau aku sehat nanti, kamu harus menjadi pacarku"Ucap Ikuto tersenyum

bluushhhh,, wajahku memerah karena ucapan Ikuto "Baiklahh"Ucapkuu dengan senyum lebar..Aku langsung menelpon Mirai untuk mengabarkan

berita baik ini,, Dan akupun senang karena cerita ini berakhir dengan Happy Ending...^^


End file.
